I know I love you, Gale
by Selena Marie Cullen
Summary: Takes place at the end of Mockingjay. KatnissxGale. One shot for now, may add an epilogue if reviewers want one. Enjoy!


"_And how I watched my little sister become a human torch. Closing my eyes doesn't help. Fire burns brighter in the darkness."_

_I'm climbing over the fence to get into the forest. I know I am in a hurry, although I can't figure out why I am. Gale's not here and I don't need to hunt for food anymore. I don't care. I run to me and Gale's usual meeting spot, and close my eyes, trying to pretend that he is still here and my sister is still alive. It's his fault she isn't._

"_It's not his fault," a voice whispers from behind me. My eyes snap open and I turn around. _

_Prim? I reach out to touch her arm. "Prim!" I exclaim. "I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamt you were dead."_

"_I am. But it's not Gale's fault. He would have never killed me on purpose. It was Coin that was trying to destroy you. She just happened to be using Gale and Beetee's bomb to accomplish that. You can't hold this against him. I may be dead, but you need to be happy. You need to go find him. You know who you can't survive without." _

_I pull her into a hug and cry with relief. Now I have a better idea of what to do about my life. I know what she says is true. I need to go find Gale._

I woke with a start. "Prim, don't leave me again," I plead. I lay there crying for what must be half a day, because I miss her so much, but eventually I do get myself out of bed. I need to go to District Two. I will listen to Prim's instructions, regardless of if she is dead or alive. I dress myself, pull my hair back into a braid, and step out the door. As soon as the fresh air hits me, I snap to life and I'm running as fast as I can to the train station.

As the train departs, I mindlessly watch the rolling landscape while I think about Gale. I wonder if he still loves me. I hope I'm not too late. I hope he's not busy kissing another pair of lips right how. "I know I love you, Gale," I whisper to myself. "Please still love me too. I need you."

After what seems like ages the train finally arrives in District Two and I realize that I haven't a clue where Gale is. I stand there cluelessly while I figure out where to try first. I still haven't got a clue, so I wander aimlessly until I realize that I've reached the Nut. They've rebuilt it, and it's not a mountain anymore. "How am I supposed to find him in this crowd? I'm not even sure he's here!" I complain loudly to myself.

No one pays attention to me. For some reason, employees are walking out of the Nut in neat rows of five people each. I shake my head, nearly ready to look elsewhere, when suddenly Gale appears in a row of people. He doesn't appear to have noticed me, and I have to double check to make sure it's him. He doesn't look the same; his eyes have this dead, expressionless look. But it's really him. I try to step around the neat rows of people, and he still doesn't notice me.

Now I can't help it, I close my eyes, fling my arms around him, and kiss him. I feel life returning to me as our lips meet and I open my eyes afterwards to look at him. He's smiling slightly, and his eyes look as alive as I feel. It's been so long since I've felt alive. I think I found meaning in life again. I don't think life was supposed to be just me going through the motions.

Gale steps out of his row and pulls me into his arms. "Catnip, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I know I love you, Gale. I came to ask if you still love me too."

"I'll always love you. You don't know how much I missed you. I wasn't sure you would ever speak to me again after what happened."

"I know you didn't mean to…" I trail off, unable to speak about my sister's death.

Gale scoops me up and carries me into an apartment, and sets me down. As our lips meet, I knew that this would have happened anyway. That what I need to survive is my very best friend. I know with Gale, life can be good again. I pull away and look at his handsome face. I stare at his eyes, the exact same color as mine.

"I love you."


End file.
